A Light Within Darkness
by Riley Sky
Summary: A broken spirit filled with darkness, with only one light left in her life. A kind young boy who wishes to confess his true feelings for a special lady. Their emotions put to the test when one of them does the unthinkable.


**Heya readers!**

**Soooo normally I write pokemon fanfiction. But as I was working, I felt the need to write something dramatic. Something intense and dark. And Harvest Moon sprung into my head. Why not? It'd totally work for this. So I wrote notes which turned into an entire one-chapter story. **

**Hope you read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Plans were made. Everything was set and ready to go. Things were falling right into place as expected. If it was to be done, this was the time to do it.

"Now if I just had the strength to press on…" Rio thought.

She had just finished writing a letter after several drafts. Took several hours to craft something decent what with the farm girl feeling shaky. Many times she had to take a break, watching the snow fall outside. In fact, she was looking outside again as her name signed the letter. The snow outside looked absolutely stunning, what with the sun disappearing over the horizon in a rainbow glow. And to think this may be the last time to see it.

"Alright then." Rio sighed. "Let's make sure I did the letter right this time."

_To Rod and Neil:_

_I'm entrusting the well being of my animals (both pets and farm ones) to you both. Please take care of them and find good homes. You two were always great at knowing what's best for them. Thank you for everything. Signed, Rio_

Nope. No mistakes. And the writing didn't come out as shaky and unreadable as the previous attempts. This letter was it. Rio grabbed an envelope from nearby and slipped it inside. She used a sticker to seal it, feeling as though she was sealing her fate. Felt a little scary. There was a small shock in the realization. This was it. It was happening; all too real. She was really going to go through with this. Rio's stomach was twisted into knots as her heart was growing heavier with pain.

"No, no." Rio shook her head. "I have to do it. Can't chicken out now."

The letter was set on the pillow of the bed. Rio herself then laid back on the covers and stared up at the ceiling. She let the minutes pass in silence as the girl remembered all she could about this house. How it belonged to her ancestors and passed down through generations. Such great people, all blessed by the Harvest Goddess. It had needed repairs when Rio first came but she turned the entire place around easy. Hey, building skills ran in the family. How many times had Rio adjusted it to how she see fit? To cook many dishes in that quaint little kitchen or read books from the hand carved bookshelf?

It was getting late. The sun disappeared completely. Nearly time. Rio got up from her bed and, after looking around one last time, left the cottage. She went outside; into the vast field of snow. There used to be fields for crops. Used to be. Rio cleared them all away prior to what would happen this night.

"Everything's shipped. Decorations around the farm are put away. All cleaned up." Rio mentally noted.

First stop was to the barn, where the animals were quietly resting. Rio gave time to each to pet them and silently reminse about the time they spent. Especially with Sunny, a cow who had long stayed at the farm. Sunny was the first cow…heck, first animal, that Rio received. Her prize winning cow that delivered best ingredients and won many contests. In fact, the cow brought even more memories of the early days in Echo Town.

Rio used to be a sick young girl. Always coughing from city smog, weak from lack of sunshine, too delicate to play with other kids. But with 5 other siblings, Rio had been ignored by her parents so the symptoms and sick episodes only grew worse. It took a hospital trip to convince them their daughter had issues. With the farm inheritance in a clean aired town, Rio's dad decided to give it to her. Obviously his idea was 'kill two birds, one stone'. Decide the farm fate and dump a kid I never really paid attention to.

Her health improved quickly. Though the confidence didn't. With lack of social skills and a shy personality, Rio had some trouble trying to befriend the townspeople at first. It felt like Dunhill and the adults were trying to be polite. Neil was cold towards her. Iroha was busy working all the time. Rio didn't have anyone to be with except the animals. Well…with an occasional visit by a harvest sprite or two.

"Thanks for sticking with me, Sunny." Rio gave a small smile to the cow.

She went to the chicken house, where it was the same thing.

"I'm friends with poultry." Rio nervously laughed. "Wow do I suck at socializing…"

It only got worse as time grew on. More people did start to move in as the town grew bigger and better. Rio couldn't connect with them or find herself able to be friends. There was Tina, who was always chipper and nice. At first, Rio felt like she could trust her. But then came that stupid newspaper article incident….now every time they met, Rio couldn't bring herself to be as comfortable as before. Sure Tina apologized and tried to be friends again. It's just….well…

"I guess Tina will have another article about me by tomorrow." Rio mumbled as she stood up.

Walking through the snow to one final place. The pet house. This was a special place to Rio, filled with animals she cared about deeply. The cats and dogs happily greeted their owner who sat down to pet them all. They were given to her by Rod, who was different from the rest of the townspeople.

"Rod…what're you doing right now?" Rio wondered, stroking a black cat.

Rod was different in so many ways. His attire for one. Orange hair in spikes, goggles resting neatly on top of them. His get-up was sort of like an explorer's. Had to admit he was cute in a weird sort of way. Michelle chased after him for a bit…up until a foreign prince caught her attention. And then there was the personality. Always upbeat, funny and clumsy. Rod was certainly 'odd'. There was this charm to him that could cheer up anyone from the blues or inspire to great heights.

When he first came to town, Rio had been thrilled on the idea of having pets. The two talked for hours on the subject of animals alone. When they parted, she remembered her face feeling warm as she heard him laugh. It sounded so strong and musical.

Rio tried to push Rod from her mind. Obviously he was going to be like everyone else and soon grow tired of her. She'd either be ignored or they'd have a sickeningly nice polite chat on occasion. Nothing more. However, this wasn't the case.

They loved to talk as Rio bought pet supplies and/or pets at the stand. When they ran into each other, Rio would listen as Rod began to talk about all sorts of stuff. At one point he begged her to show him how to raise chickens. Their entire afternoon was spent chasing agitated chickens across the farm yard and then plucking feathers off their bodies. First time in a long time that Rio had a good laugh. The picnic was a fun time as well. Rod showed a deep, sentimental side to him.

Festivals. Visiting. Chatting. Birthdays. Time passed so quickly.

"If only I could be with you for a little longer." Rio thought sadly. "I'm sorry…"

Their last time together was at the pet store stand earlier that day. Rod had been a bit busy but still took time to chat to Rio. Rio bought one more pet food supply, using it as an excuse to see Rod for the final time. That smile etched into her memory. Rod was the only bright spot in her life right now. But it wasn't enough to stop her from what she was going to do.

The last pet fell asleep. Rio set the little dog aside and carefully walked out, trying not to disturb them. It was late. The time was near. Rio had to go.

She left the farm and went into town. As tempting as it was to walk around some more, Rio already wandered quite a bit during daylight. Now it was getting to be late night with people about to go to bed; some already had.

Echo Town was a decent sized town now. It grew quite a bit since Rio's first arrival. Good amount of people with a steady of visitors and tourists. And it'd continue to grow at a steady rate. Rio knew this town would do alright on its own. They wouldn't any more help at this point.

Over there, a little bit over the hills. There was Allen's house. That was the place when Rio decided to do this. Rio need a trim on her bangs and, at the time, she was dating her hair stylist, Allen. As she went into the salon, Rio found Allen cutting Michelle's hair, talking.

"_So when're you dumping her?"_

"_Tomorrow. I've gotten all that I can out of her and I'm going after a woman who has more sophistication."_

Rio hid behind a plant bush. Allen was going to dump her?

"_Yuri's quiet too, though. You ever consider that?"_

"_True. But she has style, an adorable personality and is a gentle little flower."_

"_Then why'd you date Rio in the first place?"_

"_Cause I was bored. I thought I might be able to get some amusement from this. Who do you think tipped off Tina on that news story?"_

"_Gasp! Allen! You have a dark side?"_

"_Hey, it was just a joke. I'm sure Rio's long over it by now. And she'll get over the break-up sooner or later." _

Rio bit her lip. All those times she was called princess…those soft embraces…the attention….they were lies. Allen didn't really care about her.

"_You think she'll go after another guy? Cause Amir is mine!"_

"_No worries. What guy would be interested in her? She's shy, distant and can be as cold as Neil sometimes. Nobody in town really likes her anyways."_

Unable to hear more, Rio had left the hair salon. It was then she made this decision. She had been thinking about it for awhile but this was for sure. If no one wanted her around, then it had to be done.

The rest of the year that followed was spent planning and preparing for this night. Finishing up crops, animal care, final adjustments on the town…even deciding on the specific day. This winter night was perfect for what laid in store.

With destiny awaiting her, Rio began the climb into the dark wilderness beside the sleeping town.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Rio, will you….no that's not it. Um…Rio, I kinda…sorta…you're very…GAH! Stupid! Idiot! I've _got_ to get this right!"

Rod paced his room in a frenzy. His hand rubbed through his hair; a little habit that always bugged him. Worn out, the goggle'd boy collapsed onto his bed.

"Why can't I just come right out and say it?" He muttered. "I don't have much time left. If I don't say it soon, then I'll miss out completely."

Closing his eyes did not make the problem go away. All he could see was the beautiful shining face that belonged to a special someone.

"Rio…" Rod whispered her words, voice wrapped around that name.

His heart went nuts at the mere thought of her. A smile automatically crossed his face whenever he caught a glimpse of her. The memory of her laugh was deep inside his brain, replayed over and over like a record. Was it possible that an angel had been blessed into his life? If so, Rio was it. What would it be like to hold her? To look at those eyes closely? To feel kiss those sweet lips…

"_Rod!"_

Huh? Rod could've sworn he heard a voice…

"_Rod!"_

Rod sat up as a blue glow hovered in his room. A glow that soon started to morph. It was a tall, elegant woman with nice attire that dated centuries ago. Her emerald hair was in two buns that extended into very long braids that trailed behind her. An aura of white light surrounded this strange woman.

"W-w-who are you?" Rod stammered, spooked by this occurance.

"_It doesn't matter who I am."_ The woman spoke, a little panicked. _"What does matter is Rio. She's in terrible danger!"_

If the woman appearing from nowhere didn't get Rod's attention, _that_ certainly did.

"Rio! What's going on? What do you mean by danger?" Rod fearfully exclaimed.

"Rio is about to commit suicide. You have to stop her, Rod. For the sake of the town and it's future." The woman warned.

"Where is she?" Rod questioned.

"_She's somewhere in the river area."_ The woman replied. _"Go to her. Now. Save her before it's too late."_

As the last sentence left the lips of this stranger, Rod leapt up from bed and charged out of his house. His feet pounded the ground, picking up speed quickly. Heart pounded from the fast running but more from intense terror that was unleashed.

"Please be alright." Rod whispered. "For heavens sake Rio, please be ok…."

He wouldn't let Rio die. Never. Rod pushed himself to go even faster and, to his surprise, it worked. It seemed as though he suddenly gained the strength from determination and some mythical force (what was it? Don't know, don't care at that moment). Made it easier to climb up the treacherous terrain of the mountain. Soon Rod reached the area and started to look. His eyes scanned every inch quickly as he searched for Rio.

It was then the corner of his eye caught something moving along the water currents.

"No…" Rod gasped.

There she was. Face down in the water, drifting down the river. Rio had already attempted the suicide; plunging herself off the waterfall and into the frigid ice water.

"RIO!"

Rod didn't hesitate. He jumped straight into the water after her. Granted Rod wasn't the best swimmer himself but he'd do anything for Rio. The waters were even colder than thought previously. Someone could die in minutes in this. Rod swam over to Rio, grabbing a hold of her unconscious body. It took much effort to break free from the current. As the water's power grew stronger over Rod's weakened body, the guy almost feared that he wouldn't make it out himself. Thankfully, they were soon out of the water.

Nearly out of breath, Rod collapsed onto the snow. He coughed out water before looking at Rio. She wasn't moving. Her skin was white with some light blue areas; it's touch was as cold as the water had been. There were bruises all over but huge ones over an eye and on her forehead. A faint heartbeat and no breathing.

"No…no I can't let her die!" Rod's voice cracked from the intense tidal wave of emotions. "Not like this! Rio…"

Soon the boy bent down, his lips touching hers. Rod tried to use CPR and force the air back into Rio's lungs. As he did, his mouth savored the sugary taste that was Rio. This had to be what heaven felt like. It was the closest he had ever been and he wanted to stay there as long as possible. Aw man, such a sweet flavor on those soft lips. Like a drug; addictive and you can't quit it. Not even if you tried. But this was one addiction Rod didn't wanna quit. Ever.

Rod eventually had to come back up for air. He drew back from Rio, letting go. Having done all he could do, all that was left was to hope for a miracle. Hope that this girl was strong enough to pull through.

Sure enough, she was breathing. Her skin was still cold and pale but it looked better than before. And the heart beat was stronger! Rio was alive! She was ok! But not of the woods yet. She still needed medical attention.

Rod carried Rio in his arms and started running back into town, seeking out the only person who could provide the medical attention that was sought after.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It felt like time passed on forever.

Rio wasn't sure whether she was dead or alive. Hard to tell. She felt freezing and yet warm. No emotions except for exhaustion. A sore pain echored through the skull. After struggling for a bit, Rio managed to open her eyes.

A hospital room. One in white and light beige furniture. This looked like the doctor's office…Klaus's to be specific. And Rio was in one of the beds. Dings and scrapes on her arms were bandaged up (Legs felt same too). There was a patch on her face and a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Rio!"

Beside the bed was Rod. The sight of him sent Rio's heart fluttering. Rod looked so tired and stressed out but relieved to see her awake.

"Thank goodness, I thought I lost you." He sighed.

"L-lost me?" Rio blinked.

Rod then locked his gaze on Rio, serious. "Why did you do it? Why did you decide to commit suicide? You gave me a heart attack!"

"You were worried about me?" Rio blushed.

"Of course I was worried!" Rod responded. "I raced to the river to find you and dove straight into freezing cold waters to rescue you! Heck, I gave you CPR! You think I'd do that for just anyone? No, I did it to save _you_!"

The color on Rio's face went deep scarlet as she heard 'CPR'. Did he confess to semi-kissing her? He actually gave her mouth to mouth?

"I…I'm sorry…" Rio squeaked.

"Rio, please." Rod whispered, his eyes softening. "Please tell me. W-why did you do it?"

With tears stinging her eyes, Rio proceeded to tell him. She confessed to everything that happened. Since the beginning, the people, the way things had gone, Allen & Michelle's discussion, even the planning that Rio put into the suicidal jump. Rod listened intently to every word she said. Didn't speak one word or ask any questions during the entire time. Not until she was done talking.

"I…I had no idea you were going through some rough stuff." Rod quietly said.

Rio remained silent.

A hand slipped onto hers. "Why didn't you talk to me about it? You're my friend and I would've helped."

"I couldn't." Rio shook her head. "You're the only light in my life. I couldn't bring you down with my problems. I'd chase you away. You'd leave me like everyone else."

"I wouldn't. I never would." Rod told her. "In fact….well, I was going to ask you to the Starry Night Festival so I could tell you something."

Rod got up from the chair and down onto his knees. He took one of Rio's hands with both of his, staring directly at the farm girl's eyes.

"Rio, I love you. I've fallen in love with you since the very first day we met, when your eyes shined brilliantly in the sunlight. You have a gentle spirit that I adore. My heart belongs to you and all I want is your love." Rod confessed.

"Rod…" Rio gasped, hand over mouth in shock. "I…I-I love you too…"

From his pocket, Rod pulled something out; a ring. "Then would you like to be my one and only?"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Rio whispered, still stunned.

"Only if you want to be." Rod said.

"But I…I'm broken…I'm a train wreck…a disaster waiting to happen…" Rio sniffled.

"I'll heal you. I'm going to be there every step of the way. I'll tell you that I love you, however many times you wish to hear it." Rod assured. "And who knows? Maybe once we open you up, the town won't think you're so bad. Just letting in a little more light into your life."

Rio quietly took a moment to absorb these words. Her eyes met Rod's. He was dead serious about this. His own eyes held a mixture of love, determination and maybe a bit of concern. This man truly loved her. And Rio loved him more than anything. Her heart had been given away and crushed before. But she knew deep down that Rod would never do that to her.

"Then yes. I'll be your girlfriend." Rio accepted.

"You mean it?" Rod's face lit up, excited. "YES! Thank you! Aw Rio, sweetheart, I love you!"

Right then and there, Rod grabbed Rio and pulled her in for a kiss. They worked into an embraced as passions swirled inside the two of them. Rio felt love wash over her and her own love sent out into Rod. This wasn't her first kiss. But it was the best one in her entire life. And she desperately wished she'd keep getting them.

When the kiss was over, they hugged tight. Rio moaned softly from the injuries so Rod had to loosen the grip a tad.

"Rio? Can you promise me one thing?" Rod murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever give me a scare like that again."

Rio grinned. "I won't. You're my reason to live. To smile and face the day."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Thanks for reading!**

**Be sure to check out my pokemon fanfictions if you enjoyed this! Also note I don't intend on other fanfiction writing. Or, if I do, it wouldn't be for a long time. See ya guys soon!**


End file.
